


Easter with the Titan Tots

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3485957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick was not so sure the idea to host one big Easter for all the Titan Tots was a great idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easter with the Titan Tots

**Author's Note:**

> +handwaves canon+ This is more or less in continuity with our Twins'Verse.

The idea of holding an Easter egg hunt for the Titan Tots was possibly not the best idea any of the parents involved had ever had. Lian, of course,had turned her solemn, big brown eyes on at Gar, insisting the younger ones needed a proper Easter Bunny for the occasion. He grumbled, but soon got into the idea when he learned he would not be required to dye his fur, or help dye the Easter eggs. That task fell to the parents with the enthusiastic help of their children.

Dick didn't think he'd ever forget the sight of Slade Wilson, feared mercenary, with dye on his beard and face any time soon from the 'accidental' splashing Duncan and Dinah had managed. He was also raising Leonid to sainthood for coping with Baby as Pantha growled and complained after the third egg Baby had decided to eat... shell and all.

Lian, working with Cerdian and Juliana, watched the chaos with a growing smile, especially when the twins, John and Ray, managed to upend all of their dye cups on Roy's lap, prompting a contribution to Lian's swear box and a hasty retreat. Donna took over managing both of the babies, James and Mar'i, so that Kory could move to help the toddler twins.

Then the real fun started. Wally zipped in carrying both of his twins, without Linda. Dick was suspicious of the wisdom of that immediately, as every other child had all of their parents on hand. The speedster twins were between his twins and Duncan in age, and already showing that the Speed Force had claimed them. It wasn't quite full speed, thankfully, but when the pair saw how many eggs the others had started in on, they set in to catch up quickly.

Needless to say, far more dye went everywhere, leading Vic to grumble about making all the parents do the cleaning.

"Wally, where's Linda?" Dick asked as he stepped in to contain the boy, who refused to answer to anything but Hermes, like his sister who only answered to Mercury.

"Sick with the flu, man. I couldn't get Bart to help me, either; he's got a date." Wally shot a look over at Slade for that.

"They're already in Kenya, lending Wintergreen's daughter a hand," the man said without missing a beat or really caring that Wally resented the relationship. At least that was Dick's take on it.

"We'll manage. Plenty of parents… and uncles and aunts around!" Dick said, voicing that last so that Vic could relay the need for reinforcements to any one else in the Tower not currently occupied. Within a few minutes, a handful of the others came down, including Joey and Toni who were actually both very good with kids. As Joey was currently dancing attendance on a pregnant Raven most of the time, that was a damn good thing.

Somehow, they finally managed to get all the eggs, a dozen per Titan Tot, colored and shrink-wrapped, and ready to leave for the Easter Bunny to hide in the morning. That just meant the next fight in the lives of all the parents, which was getting the children cleaned up, settled down, and put to bed in the den that had been turned into a slumber party room for them. There was even a small, aerated pool of salt water in there for Cerdian, so he didn't have to be left out. Only the kids already certified for swimming were allowed to put their sleeping bags near it, and pool safety had been drilled into all of them.

Vic kept good eyes and ears in there, and at least two adults were always on hand for these things in a small nook to the side with a good view of it all.

Somehow, the kids were all out for the count by ten that night, and the city seemed to be cooperating by being quiet, so the Titans themselves could unwind.

* * *

Someone, one of these days, was going to hold Dinah Lance-Wilson still and let every child of the Titans tickle her and apply finger paints. Dick stared at each of the baskets, all personalized by the colors of the parents involved, for each child. There was far too much candy in sight for his peace of mind, and a few gifts as well. 

Of course, Slade might take offense to such treatment of his wife, but then again, she'd spent a lot of money on this. Slade did seem to prize his money. Which, Dick knew, meant they'd be picking up a contract soon, probably against a cartel in South America, or a dictator somewhere else in the world. He honestly appreciated that she kept him walking a less-lethal line, but he was still amused that she split her time between the Birds and being a mercenary herself.

"We're doomed," Roy whispered in his ear, just as the first child was waking and noticing the baskets waiting for pillaging. Lance had never learned to be quiet, and his gleeful shriek quickly had all the other kids hurrying to see.

"This is why she volunteered to take nursery duty last night, I bet," Dick answered that. "Wonder how she blackmailed Kory into cooperating?"

"You kidding? Kory probably thought it was a wonderful idea! The babies are too little for candy!" Roy said, shaking his head as he went to help manage the chaos. Dick just plotted to offer taking the babies that night if the girls would take the twins, as subtle revenge for Kory's part in the sugar frenzy soon to commence.

* * *

Gar rubbed his head one more time, glaring again at Dick. The speedster twins had made a game of trying to catch him during the egg hunt, and both had managed to pull his ears.

"Run faster," Dick said, snorting. It had been a fun, if hyper, day for all the difficulty of herding the various Tots. They were back down to just the five he and Roy shared with the girls, as everyone else had gone home once the big lunch was done. Most of the Tots had been winding down, some accompanied by tired meltdowns, but it had been a good day.

"So who's playing Santa this year?" Donna asked, nursing James. Only because of the baby did all the pillows thrown that way miss her, to much laughter from the Amazon.


End file.
